Known to the art are a variety of compositions, which are marketed for the purpose of providing a glossy sheen to surfaces such as leather, vinyl, plastic, rubber and other similar materials. These surfaces are generally to be found, for example, in many automotive and household environments such as in automobile dashboards, center consoles, door interiors, non-fabric seats, as well as on the surfaces and coatings of many household appliances, and such objects as helmets, sporting equipment and the like.
Such known art compositions generally provide a gloss or sheen subsequent to their application due to the fact that they are comprised of a considerable proportion of silicone oil generally in amounts of about 20-25 wt % and even greater. Further constituents such as glycerin also aid in the gloss-providing aspects of such compositions and thus are also frequently found. While such constituents may be beneficial in improving the gloss and shine, and hence the appearance of such surfaces, they frequently concomitantly impart an undesired tacky or greasy feel to the treated surfaces. Furthermore, as such known art compositions generally provide little or no cleaning benefit, prior to their application the use of a cleaning composition is necessitated. This dictates that the consumer purchase two different products and use them in a two-step process. This is not particularly favorable from the consumer's standpoint.
Exemplary formulations of this type are demonstrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,174 wherein are illustrated compositions consisting of emulsified organopolysiloxane fluids and polyol compounds. Compositions providing a glossy sheen to such surfaces as described above are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,845, which describes an emulsion containing dimethylpolysiloxanes and amino functional dimethylpolysiloxanes of varying viscosities combined with wetting agents and rain out agents necessary to "wet" the surface and break the emulsion on the surface.
Further compositions are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,783 wherein are described dispersed aqueous compositions used for the treatment of fibers and consisting of organopolysiloxanes containing organic radicals and amino and/or amido groups. However, none of the inventions cited above is directed toward the cleaning of surfaces.
A unique example of a composition effecting both cleaning and shining capabilities is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,514 wherein are described dilutable and sprayable cleaning compositions which impart gloss or shine to surfaces which are also thereby effectively cleaned. The molecular components of this composition comprise a vegetable oil based surfactant/detergent system, which tends to impart a greasy coating to the surface treated thereby.
All such compositions are known to provide varying levels of shine and thus improve the attractiveness of the surfaces they are used to treat. Unfortunately, they also frequently deposit a greasy residue due to the presence of significant levels of silicone oils, as well as other gloss-contributing constituents such as glycerin. And, as noted previously most such known compositions provide little or no cleaning benefit. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved compositions which will provide a beneficial cleaning effect as well as importing a gloss or shine to a treated surface. Surfaces such as vinyl, rubber, plastic, leather, and the like are particularly of interest.